


hold my hands if you want

by m8rcs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confident Na Jaemin, Fluff, Horror, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m8rcs/pseuds/m8rcs
Summary: jeno went to watch a horror movie with his friends when suddenly an unknown boy held his hand. the boy then said 'thanks for holding my hand, i was scared' and perhaps it did something to jeno's heart.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	hold my hands if you want

**Author's Note:**

> a special au for my lovely friend @luvlychae

Jeno is not a big fan of theatre, he is rather sitting at home binge-watching all the Netflix movies with a box of popcorn on his lap. So, when his best friend, Mark and Donghyuck knock on the door of his dorm, wanting to drag him out of his comfort zone, Jeno instantly lets out a long sigh. 

Jeno and his best friends are the opposites of each other. While Jeno likes to stay at home and be lazy around, his best friends always do some kind of extreme and adventurous activity. The two boyfriends and Jeno met during high school. 

Lee Jeno as his high school mates said he was an uptight and quiet person. Jeno doesn't like to waste his energy to interact with others but sitting at the corner of the room, a book covering his handsome face. Lee Donghyuck and Mark lee are one of those energetic kids, they always prank each other even though they are basically dating. 

While Jeno is shy and chooses to be out of attention, this duo will choose to catch attention. It's definitely the opposite of each other, yet they managed to stay in a tight friendship. 

"Come on Lee Jeno," Haechan says, tugging his hand a little while pouting. Jeno was just chilling on his bed while waiting for his roommate to bring his food when suddenly his best friends knocked and barged in his comfort zone. 

"I don't want to get out. I'm not a fan of horror movies as well" Jeno says, frowning at his best friend and trying to focus on his laptop again. "No, I'm dragging your stinky ass out of your dorm. You're going or I'll turn into a monster" Donghyuck says, glaring at Jeno and walks away. 

"A little monster," Mark adds, giggles and manages to put a smile on Jeno's face. He actually understands how Jeno wants his privacy but lately, Haechan has been complaining about a lack of communication between them, and he's afraid it'll be a reason their friendship ruins. To avoid those things, Mark agreed to drag Jeno outs of his room to have a hangout with them. 

Twenty minutes later, they are finally inside the car with Mark as their driver and Jeno by his side. Donghyuck has given away his seat for Jeno grumpily and slams the door as loud as he can, making Jeno laugh satisfied at that. 

When they arrived at the theatre, there were not many people there since the boyfriends chose a quiet movie theatre for Jeno. He walks out from the car and gazes at his surroundings, satisfied with his best friend's choice. The three of them then start walking into the theatre and Mark immediately queues to buy the tickets while Jeno and Donghyuck go to food's counter. 

"We are watching horror movies as we planned before and luckily we don't have to wait in a longer period of time since this movie starts in 30 minutes" Mark grins, Donghyuck and Jeno clap their hands excitedly. Jeno might seem uninterested when the best friends drag him out, but he's quite excited since it's been a long time since the last time they hung out together. 

He's grateful that his best friends make some time to hang out with him despite their very busy schedules. Thirty minutes later, the worker starts to call them and a few more people. They start queuing up, handing the workers their tickets and immediately walks to the room. 

The seat arrangement was Donghyuck, Mark and Jeno since he refused to sit any closer to Donghyuck who he knows will shout at every single scary scene. People start to fill in the seats one by one and Jeno notices a few teenagers are walking to his line. 

"Jaemin, here is your seat," One of them says, pointing to Jeno's right. The 'Jaemin' guy then walks shyly and sits next to Jeno, smiling a bit at him. And that's when he realises the beauty this unknown guy has. Jeno bit his lips and tried his best to hide his red cheeks. 

The light of the room was now gone, the loud voice from the speaker startling some of the people including Jaemin. He gasps a little and immediately holds the nearest thing which happens to be Jeno's arm. Jeno froze at the sudden touch and when Jaemin realised his action, he suddenly pulled his hand as fast as he could. Thank god the room is now dark or else they would be able to see each other's flush cheeks. 

Their small interactions were interrupted by an introduction of the movies, impressing Jeno who is actually not a horror movie's fan. Donghyuck then quietly handed a box of popcorn to Jeno which he silently shared with Jaemin without thinking. Jaemin who was confused by the sudden gesture, smiles gratefully at him and mumbles a small thanks that Jeno happens to catch. 

Throughout the movie, Jeno can feel Jaemin shaken every time the ghosts appear on the screen. When Jeno asked if he's okay or not, Jaemin only said it's because of the air conditioner making it hard for Jeno to hold back his laughter at Jaemin's attempt to maintain his composure. 

During one of the 'Seance' scenes in Hereditary, Jeno swears that he can hear Jaemin gasps and tremble so badly. When he hears sniffles coming from his right, Jeno immediately finds Jaemin's hand and intertwines their hands together startling the younger who then scoots closer to him. 

Jaemin tightly holds his hand and hides behind his arm when the ghost appears on the screen again. Jeno chuckles and pats Jaemin hand comfortingly, giving him a reassuring smile. Their friends who have been watching from the side are amused at the scene in front of them and choose to be silent and pretend as if they didn't see anything. 

Instead of watching the movie, Jeno finds himself focusing on the unknown boy beside him. Jeno swore that his heart did something when he gazed at him. He never feels like this before, heck he never initiates any skinship with anyone even his family or best friends. This is the first time Jeno ever interacted with someone and was actually interested in someone. 

Jeno automatically feels sad when the credit was shown indicating that the movie is finally done. He feels Jaemin softly pulls away, a shy smile paints on his beautiful face. His gazes were anywhere but Jeno and it made Jeno smile softly. Jeno was about to open his mouth when Donghyuck shouted his name and he sighs feeling less confident now. 

He tried to say something but again was disrupted by Jaemin's friends who seemed eager to get out of the room. With that, Jaemin stands up and walks off but not before smiling shyly and mumbling a small thanks to Jeno for his sweet gestures. 

Jeno frowns getting bigger as the boy slowly disappears from his view. He weakly stands up from his seat and walks to his best friends who were busy chatting about the movie. He looks around the theatre but fails to find the boy. He shook his head disappointedly and followed the two in front of him.

As Jeno was about to step out from the theatre someone screamed for him to stop. He turns around at the familiar voice and instantly lightens up when he sees Jaemin running to his way. 

"Omg, I thought you were out already" Panting, Jaemin wipes his non-existence sweats and scratches his head awkwardly when he realises that Jeno's best friends are also there. Mark and Donghyuck who realised the awkwardness then say to Jeno that they will wait outside. 

"Hey" Jeno greets shyly, holding out his hand. "I didn't introduce myself before but I'm Jeno," Jeno says, smiles when Jaemin shook his hand. "I'm Jaemin" 

"Hm so, is there anything you want to say to me?" Jeno asks, tapping his shoes on the floor nervously. "Yeah hmm I guess you want to say something inside the room but everyone kinda interrupted us. I just want to thank you for helping me back there. I know I was disturbing you before" Jaemin frowns, playing with his fingers. "I'm sorry to ruin your day--" 

"Hey, you didn't bother me or anything. I was the one who intertwined our hands and let you hide behind my arm. It's all on me and hm I might say this before I lose my confidence again" Jeno says, bringing out his phone from the pocket and handing it out to Jaemin. 

Jaemin raises his eyebrows confused at the sudden action. "Can I have your phone number? I'm sorry if this comes off as weird and creepy but I never do this to anyone and I really want to get to know you mo-" With that Jaemin puts a finger on Jeno's lips, making the older froze. With a wide smile, he took it out from Jeno's smiles and dials his number gracefully on Jeno's phone and gave it back to the older one. 

"Call me later and let's have a date" Jaemin smirks, giving him a flying kiss and walks away grinning. Jeno who was now unfrozen immediately jumped and punched the air. Later on, he walks out of the theatre and skips to Mark's car. 

It's safe to say that later on Jaemin and Jeno have a date almost every day. Jeno who always stays at home now barely at his own dorm but instead going on several dates and cuddling with the most beautiful person. 

He didn't regret going out with his best friends because finally, he can meet his own boyfriend.


End file.
